Teleport
The Teleport is a gadget in Crash of Cars. Features When Teleport is picked up, it equips a teleporter on frontal of vehicle's front. When used, the teleporter charges for one second (During which the vehicle gains invincibility) before teleporting the vehicle towards a direction that the vehicle was facing into in 2 seconds after it's activated. When teleported, any vehicle(s) that stay inside teleport destination will be instantly destroyed. This can be prevented if any type of invincibility is engaged. There are several rules regarding this item: * It has a maximum range, although this may be reduced depending on terrain. Other vehicles are ignored. * In a Team Death Match, allies will not be destroyed, but may be rammed and knocked back - More obvious when a high-knock-back vehicle like the War Machine is teleported. * It will not teleport into death zones such as water, though you can still appear right next to them and fall in as a result. * Where your car faces determines where the teleport goes. * You will not be teleported outside of boundaries of maps. If somehow you manages to bypass this, it may result your vehicle to be destroyed. However, sometimes it may still move you to somewhere nearby. * Range of frag is always the same and will not be affected by vehicle hit-box. This may result in something humorous such as War Machine bashing a nearby vehicle after being teleported. * If you teleport onto an explosive barrel, it will be defused and you will not be damaged. Other players may see a vague red line showing the path of teleport and a vortex at the end of it. A dome briefly flashes after the vehicle re-materializes. Tactics The Teleport's sole usage is for escaping, since the Teleport are rare, it was recommended to use them in dangerous situations (such as being chased by other vehicles). Although the teleport is capable to destroy other vehicles, it is not recommended to using it for attacking other players since it's range is too long to able user to see their targets. Against teleport, the only solutions are, use your own teleport, or a shield, negating the hit. Almost no cars can outrun teleport's kill radius once it's near them. Sometimes, it's even hard to notice until the last second. If a shield is equipped with Knock-Back Modifiers or Stun, it may cause some devastating effects to the teleported vehicle. Overall it's randomness and luck when talking about usage. But for escaping it's still pretty practical. Trivia * The Time Machine's ability is similar to teleport, although it cannot destroy other vehicles and would damage itself if collided with another vehicle. ** As of the Hollows Update, this got changed. Now it functions identically to teleport. * The design of the gadget is a possible reference to the portal gun from games in the Portal series. ** However, the actual function is based on the Displacer Cannon from Half Life: Opposing Force. * Along with Homing Missile, it's one of the two Power-Ups that does not have additional modifiers. Category:Gadgets